Ikigai
by danceofthecherryblossoms
Summary: "Part of me felt like I should be freaking out about being reborn in a world that was once fiction but I just could bring myself to do so. This was my life now, my world-" OC/SI as Naruto's twin.
1. One: endings and beginnings

_This is going to be apart of a series of OC/SI as twin fics for different fandoms. One of which is Echoes of the Heart and Soul, which has been deleted as I haven't outlined it and I know the chapters I posted will be different once I do. That should be repost soon along with the first chapters of two other fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!_

 _Thanks for reading. Now onto the story._

* * *

 **One**

endings and beginnings

* * *

"Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides."  
-Lao Tzu

* * *

Being reborn is a lot like waking up after a deep sleep. It's not like people wrote in the those stories I read a lifetime ago. I do not remember my birth which I am beyond thankful for. I do not remember much of my infant years. My brain wasn't developed enough for me to be aware like I am now. I still was aware, and I do have impressions of things, mostly people from that time. The best example I can give is that I do not trust most of the primary caretakers for infants and toddlers in Konoha's Red Tree Orphanage because I have negative impressions of them from when I was an infant. It was literally like I just woke up one day shortly after I turned three and I was aware.

I found myself lying in a small cot, like the kind you would find in a hospital. There was a warm weight wrapped around me, and a fuzzy warmth inside me that moved from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet like my own internal river. The cot wasn't quite comfortable and I did not feel like I was safe at home but I was content. I shifted and the warm weight shifted too, and a child with the remnants of soft baby hair moved so they were laying with their head on my chest instead of wrapped around my slightly smaller form. I was both surprised that I was a child and not. The memories of this life were clearer and I was more this child than I was the woman in the memories of before. Those memories of before were foggy and it felt more like they belonged to a character in a book than they belonged to me a lifetime ago. So it was easy to accept that I was no longer that person from before, and even easier to accept that it was okay to not put too much into my before and focus on who I am now. Though I had less memories of now as I was younger, those memories held much more in them, the memories brought back back phantom senses, like a small warm hand in mine, and the comforting smell of smoking tobacco. I knew from these memories that I was three years and two months old. I was a sister, and there was no one more important to me than my brother who I was cuddling with right now. I knew that while I could not read or write yet, I did have a good grasp on speaking for my age because the caretakers never spoke to my brother and I in baby talk. There was a bunch of other little things I knew about myself now, but none that felt as right as my name.

Minako, meaning beautiful child.

I lay there in my bed, running my fingers through my brothers blond locks and mouthed my name. It made me feel giddy. I must have been lost in my thoughts for a good while because suddenly light peaked through the small window to the right of the cot we lay on. It gently touched the side of my face and highlighted the blonde of my brother hair. I could feel my own brothers warmth, it felt much like my own but more free, like a summer breeze. It was comforting and the love and affection for this person laying with me swelled up in my chest until it was overwhelming. I shifted careful as to not wake my twin so I was sitting and his head lay in my lap. I leaned down, ignoring the vivid red hair that tumbled over my shoulders as I kissed him on his cheek. It was only a few moments later when I was absentmindedly stroking the whisker like markings on his cheek when it clicked exactly where I was.

I was in the Naruto-verse. The only reason I knew this was because my best friend before was obsessed with it. I never did watch or read it but I knew the gist of the plot because she would talk to me about it. Part of me felt like I should be freaking out about being reborn in a world that was once fiction but I just could bring myself to do so. This was my life now, my world, and I could not rely on the knowledge I had from the before. There was no telling if it would even be accurate outside a few things. I knew that at least the bare bones of the plot, which was a little less than what I remembered, was accurate. Beyond that I couldn't trust the before knowledge. I myself was proof of that. According to the before knowledge I shouldn't exist since Naruto never had a twin sister. So, I decided right then, that I wouldn't much stock on any of the before knowledge outside of a few things which I was almost absolutely sure were the same. Which amounted to all of two things really. One was the identity of my parents, because you could look at me and my brother and see both Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina in us. The other was that my brother has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, I knew this simply because of how most of the caretakers treated him.

Silently, I made a vow right then and there to do my best to forget the before. It wouldn't do for me to dwell in a past I could never return to. It really should have hurt more but most of the before was distant and out of touch emotionally already. So the before was shifted to the deepest parts of my mind and essentially forgotten.

* * *

Learning to read and write was a pain. This was mostly because Kaito, the caretaker that was in charge of teaching me and Naruto did not like my brother. So he would do the bare minimum in regards to teaching him. And like most of the people who did not like my brother, mostly because they feared what was sealed inside of him, he did his best to try to separate me from Naruto. Which in turn made it so he was not really doing much to teach me as well.

Before lessons started, Naruto and I knew how to speak. Our vocabulary was limited but we got by. After lessons started we trailed behind our peers. Learning the alphabet, which was very similar to Hiragana was tricky for us because our teacher wasn't very attentive. If we wanted to catch up to our peers we would have to learn on our own. How, I wasn't sure and this frustrated me greatly.

Two weeks in I was ready to kill someone. Most likely Kaito, the little bitch. If he said one more thing about my brother I would stab him. I don't know with what, but I would find something.

The lessons were held in the dining hall as it was the only space really big enough to have all of us children in one room. There was about fifty kids all together in our orphanage. Out of that fifty about twelve were learning to read and write. We were split into three groups. Two groups of five and a group with me and my brother. Each group had it own caretaker assigned as a teacher. Though both of the bigger groups sat at one table. My brother and I were sat at a smaller round table in the corner of the room away from everyone else. I was not surprised that my brother and I were isolated from the rest of the kid our age as it was normal. This though only made it harder to find a solution to the problem. By the end of today's lesson I was at my wits end. I was glaring as hard as I could at Kaito. I wasn't sure how effective it was as it only made him coo at me like I was a puppy or something as he patted my head and walked off to meet with the caretakers in charge of the other two groups.

"Mina-nee, come on!" Naruto whined, having too much energy to sit still for so long. "Let's play in the sand."

I frowned, looking down at the worksheet left on the table before letting him pull me outside and to the small playground in the back.

"Don't get sand in my hair again." I muttered grumpily as we settled down at the corner of the sand pit.

"I won't!"

"You better not. Let's make the Hokage Mountain."

Naruto nodded, shifting the sand into a pile in front of us. I started pressing the sand down into a vague headlike shape for the First Hokage when we were interpreted by one the caretakers. She looked frazzled, there was red blotches on her cheeks and her hair was half out of her pony tail. Her dress had a large stain down the side and she smelt like shit, literally. She was a new caretaker, and only been working at the orphanage for about a month. I didn't think she would last another. I almost felt bad for her. I would have if she wasn't one of the people that hated my brother, and not from fear but because she actually saw him as the Kyuubi. The idiot.

"You two have a visitor. He is in the meeting room." She said sharply, and turned on her heel and went back inside not even sparing us a second glance.

"Gramps!" Naruto cheered, jumping to his feet and running towards the backdoors. The motion destroyed our sand mountain and flung sand all around. More importantly all over me. I hated sand, it got everywhere but since he loved to play in it and admittedly so did I, I didn't mind as long as we were careful.

I made a high pitched noise in the back of my throat and screeched in rage and pushed myself up to my feet. I ran after him, not sure what I was going to do when I caught up with him but planning to do something at least.

"Naruto! Stupid brother!" I yelled as I pushed open the back door.

I ran through the dining hall, into the hallway and slammed open the meeting room door, ignoring the calls of a caretaker about the sand I was tracking into the building. Gramps was seated in the middle of the couch facing towards me, Naruto in his lap. I ignored him, my sight set on my brother.

"Mina-nee!" He cried out in fear. "I'm sorry!"

"You!" I bit out angrily. "Sand!"

"Minako-chan, it's good to see you." Gramps greated, smiling in the face of my fury. "Please wait to murder your brother until after my visit."

"Gramps!" Naruto whined.

"Hi gramps." I said as I flopped grumply on the table right before him, laying on my back almost hanging off the table.

"Naruto was telling me you guys are learning to read and write."

"Bah, Kaito is stupid!"

"Mina-nee, was giving him her glare of death today."

"It's 'cause he deserves to die for being stupid!" I mutter angrily, followed by a few similar comments under my breath.

Gramps laughed, patting my hand gently. "I am guessing your lessons are not going well?"

"No. I don't wanna learn anymore!" Naruto answers, smashing his face in gramps side. "Kaito hates me anyway!"

"If I could practice more I would be awesome." I added.

"Is that so." Gramps muses before changing the topic. "What had you ready to murder Naruto-kun, Minako-chan?"

"He got sand in my hair!" I cried, only realizing how dramatic it was in the silence that followed my statement.

Gramps laughed, deep and rich, and it made me feel a hundreds times better. Feeling giddy and happy with my two favorite people in the whole entire world beside me, I felt at peace. I was probably smiling like a loon I was so happy. Naruto and I would spend the next hour with gramps before he had to leave.

By the end of the night there were two sets of writing utensils and workbooks on our cot.

Learning from then on was easier. Now that I was able to practice more, I was able to help Naruto to learn. This was because he refused to learn from Kaito, not that I blamed him. Once we got into the swing of it, and mastered the alphabet and started writing and reading sentences Naruto actually got better at it then me. Since he actually enjoyed reading, the heathen, he eventually was the one to help me get better at both basic reading and writing.

When we got to learning the kanji like characters it became obvious that Naruto was not someone who learned very well auditorily. I was much better at processing information that way and I once again had to find a way to teach him. After some trial and error we found a way that suited his more kinetic and visual brain. As soon as he got it, my brother ended up memorizing and understanding the characters better and quicker than me, partly because he was more motivated. Eventually he was the one teaching me. I wasn't too jealous though as his handwriting was atrocious, unlike mine.

* * *

Shortly after our fourth birthday we were kicked out of the orphanage. Well, my brother was anyway. I am not sure what their excuse is for kicking us out, and I don't care. What I care about is making them pay for it. While I had never wandered around Konoha proper by myself, I was sure I would be able to steer us in the right direction.

I reached out to grab Naruto's hand, and pull him after me. His right eye was already swelling and turning a ugly purple. My lip was split and I was sure my cheek was bruising from when I took a hit for my brother. The caretaker who had been hitting my brother look appalled when he saw he hit me. It only made me angry. What made it okay for him to hit my brother, but not okay to hit me? I may have knew the reason, but it doesn't mean I understood it.

I was so angry, I wasn't really looking where I was going. Yet for some reason I didn't run into anyone. Instinctively I was aware of where people were. Objects, like benches, not so much. I ended up sprawled awkwardly over the side of the bench. My right leg must have smacked against the side of the bench because it was throbbing and bleeding.

"Minako!" Naruto cried, looking at me in horror. "You keep getting hurt because of me!"

His eyes were dark, and he was clenching his fists tightly. He was half frowning, half sneering and if he wasn't a child the expression would be terrifying.

"It was my fault," I muttered as I picked myself up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"If you say so…" Naruto said mulishly.

"I do." I agree. "Let's find gramps, he'll know what to do."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have nowhere to live Naruto."

He glared at me, and angrily stated, "I'm not weak!"

"Asking for help doesn't make you weak. Don't be stupid Naruto." I replied harshly. "Working with others, trusting others, never makes you weak."

"Okay." He said after a moment. "Let's find gramps."

We started walking again. We knew what the Hokage Tower looked like but we had never been. Despite it being distinctive it took as awhile to find it. We got turned around a few times, since we never been in Konoha proper by ourselves. It was just after lunch when we were rudely kicked out of the orphanage. It was past dinner and the sun was starting to set by the time we made it to the tower.

"Do you think he is still in there?" Naruto asked, looking up at the building.

"I hope so."

I nodded sharply, and stepped forward to push open the door. I didn't know where to go from there. There was a stairway in front of us or a few doors spaced evenly along the hall to the left and around the circumference of the building. Naruto made the decision for me and started up the stairs. There were two large doors across from and to the left of where we were and a reception desk to the right. There were seats lined up against the left wall for those waiting to enter the office.

"What do you brats need?" A large white haired man asked from where he was leaning against the reception desk and leering down at the woman seated behind it.

"We wanna see gramps!" Naruto answered, glaring at the man. "What's it to you?"

"Sorry for my brother!" I said, pushing Naruto's head down into a bow when I caught sight of his forehead protector. "But he's right, we just want to talk to gramps."

I tried to smile cutely, but it only made my split lip bleed again. We must have looked like quite the sight. Me, with my split lip and bruised cheek and bleeding knee and Naruto, with his black eye and the bleeding nail scratches on his arms. (Which I had just noticed right then).

"Fine come on brats," The man gestured widely, making the light glit off the metal on his forehead protector drawing my eye to the odd symbol etched into it. "Let's talk to your gramps."

"Thank you!" Naruto chirps, smiling widely up at the white haired stranger. "Oil-man, you're actually pretty cool!"

"Oh! That's what that means, thanks Naru-Naru!" I said under my breath, but just loud enough for my brother to hear, or so I thought.

"Naru-Naru, huh, what a cute nickname." Oil-man said, stressing the u in cute.

My brother responded, though I didn't hear it over the sound of the wood door hitting the wall. Tension filled the room for a brief moment making it hard for me to breathe before disappearing in the next. Gramps hadn't even looked up at the rude entrance to his office, he just continued reading the paper in his hand. His assurance that he was safe and that he could handle anyone who would attack him was just a bit awe inspiring. Part of me wanted to learn that type of quiet confidence in myself and those around me. Gramps really just got that much more cooler.

"Jiraiya, I'm surprised you didn't spend more time stalling with my pretty receptionist." Gramps teased the man, not bothering to hide his smirk. "Of course it must be because of your two tagalongs."

"Gramps!" Naruto cried, running forward and around the large paper covered desk separating gramps from us.

Gramps caught Naruto who leapt at him and set my brother onto his lap as he simultaneously set down the paper he was reading onto a tall stack on his desk. His eyes fall onto my brothers black eye and then moved down to the nail scratches on his forearms. His eyes then moved to me, taking note of my own injuries. Something changed in his expression but I couldn't see it clearly as suddenly I could not breathe. I must have passed out briefly, because the next thing I knew the white haired man was holding both my hands in one of his as his other arm supported my weight.

"You okay kiddo?" The man- or Jiraiya I guess, asked and let go of my hands.

"I think so." I answered, not really sure if it was the truth.

I wasn't sure what happened, why I suddenly couldn't breathe while everyone else was okay. Whatever the cause it wasn't that important. At least not compared to the reason we are here in the first place. After taking a moment to mentally compose myself, I leaned away from the white haired man's arm and looked up at gramps.

"The assholes kicked us out. Not before trying to give Naruto a shitty moving away present." I told him, then added. "They were quite horrified when I stepped in, like I would let them hurt my brother without doing anything. Idiots!"

Naruto because he was a little shit, commented, "Mina-nee was super cool, jumping in front of me like that, like a warrior princess."

"Then I ran into a bench." I added dryly. "All other warrior princesses would be embaressed by me."

Naruto shrugged, then pressed his face into gramps neck. He looked sleepy, so I figured he would be out in a few minutes. We have had a long day. I was also tired, but since I didn't know what was going to happen to us I didn't dare go curl up on the couch that was in the corner of the large office and sleep. I had to make sure Naruto and I would be okay, then I could rest.

"Minako-chan, let's get you patched up. Then we will talk about what's going to happen next." Gramps bargained and stood up and moved towards the couch to set down my sleeping brother.

"Okay." I agreed.

Jiraiya moved one of the heavy chairs in front of gramp's desk and pointed at it as he said. "Sit down kiddo, I'll patch you up while sensei figures stuff out."

I looked at him warily for a moment before I moved to sit down. The chair was uncomfortable, it's leather padding was too stiff and hard to make it any better. I was so tired though, that my body sunk into the chair like it was the most comfortable chair in the world. I was falling into a light doze when Jiraiya placed a wet towel on my knee. It was cold and it startled me awake. I muttered an insult under my breath but didn't truly complain since I didn't want to sleep yet. He cleaned the gash on my knee and covered it with a bandage so quickly it looked practiced.

"You have kids." I went to ask but it came out more of a statement.

The white haired man laughed, it rang as loud as he was big. "I've had students."

I smiled up at him sleepily. He gently ruffled my hair with one of his big hands. I blinked and shook my head when my eyes started to close on their own accord. I tried, I really did, to stay awake but ultimately I fell asleep.

I awoke only a few minutes later; I was always a light sleeper, even if I could fall asleep just about anywhere. So it wasn't all that surprising that when gramps had tried to move me to the couch where my brother was laid out on I woke back up easily.

"I always forget your not as a deep sleeper as your brother." Gramps commented as I squirmed out of his hold.

"Good!" I said as smartly as I could despite my drooping eyelids. "Not gonna sleep until I know we're good…"

"Is that so, Minako-chan?" Gramps asked cheekily.

"Yep." I said just as cheekily.

Gramps looked at me quietly, looking for something but I am not sure what. He must have found it though.

"Okay. I hadn't planned to move you from the orphanage for another couple years, but I did have a place set aside for you when I did. We are going to have to wait until tomorrow to get you and your brother settled in though Minako."

"Sounds good." I said seriously. "Thanks you, gramps."

"You're welcome." He replied, and ruffled my hair. "Now go ahead and sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day."

I nodded, and I was asleep only minutes later.

* * *

"-on Sensei, you saw her, she wouldn't have that much of a reaction to killer intent, especially some as controlled as yours unless she was a sensor. That's a medically recognized sign of potential sensor ability. Her father was a sensor himself, and if you also consider her Uzumaki heritage, it shouldn't be all that surprising." The slightly raised voice of Jiraiya woke me up from my sleep sometime later.

"Did you test Minato?" The nonsecular seemed to throw Jiraiya off, just as it had me.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I will need a clear reason to test her for sensor abilities, outside of her reacting to killing intent. If you tested him then I would have a justifiable reason to do a test, which I must remind you can be invasive to a sensor." Gramps explained patiently.

"Yes Sensei, I had him tested. I wouldn't bring it up with you if I wasn't sure about it…" I didn't hear the rest of Jiraiya's response, as I fell back asleep halfway through it.

This conversation made a few things clear. For one, being a sensor actually made a lot of sense now that I thought about. I guess that's hindsight. I mean I was highly aware of the warmth, or I guess the chakra in most people and myself. It also made it clear why I hadn't ran into anyone last night when I pulled Naruto throughout Konoha proper. For two, I know knew what that weight was, the one that made it so hard to breathe, it was killer intent. Again, hindsight. I'm glad I learned this now though, instead of a fight. Something to think about fixing later.

* * *

The apartment that gramps had set aside for my brother and I was not too far from the Hokage Tower. It was much nicer than the one that Naruto had in the anime. Which was something that despite not really putting much stock in my before memories that I couldn't seem to forget. I was glad that we would not have to share the small one room apartment from the anime. I might adore my brother, but I would need my own space. I know it would be the same for my brother. Our new apartment would be a bit big for us right now, as it had three rooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and living room area and a small laundry room. I knew that it must have cost a lot of money, and despite already really liking the apartment I was worried about where that money would come from.

"Now, Minako and Naruto, for the next few months I will have someone come by frequently to help you get used to living on your own. They will also continue teaching you what you would have learned at the orphanage this year." Gramps had said after we had explored out new home for a bit.

Gramps was sitting in the middle of the large blue couch in the living room with me and Naruto curled up next to him on each side. I was fiddling with a tattered green throw blanket when I realized why the apartment seemed a little familiar. It was our parent's home. I would guess that we would only really being paying for utilities, groceries and possibly damages. I wasn't sure though as I hadn't seen the leese. Or the deed since I knew that apartments could be brought out right, It had to do with the ninja force, which might explain why anime Naruto's apartment was so crappy, if Naruto had paid for it out right. Food for thought, I guess.

"Until you are genin, or otherwise able to attain an income I will be paying for your utilities. You will be getting Konoha's monthly orphan stipident to use for your food and for anything else you wish. Ultimily how you use that money will be on you, be responsible please." Gramps said, then continued on for quite a bit about what was no expected to us. It was only after we had met with our new caretaker, an older lady who I could tell used to be a shinobi. It was all about how she carried herself despite definitely being around or older than gramp's age. She was the first person beside gramps who really looked at us. Though I don't think she really liked us, but I don't think that was personal. I don't think she really liked much of anyone or anything anymore. Her name was Rio and we were to call her Rio. She didn't stay long, just only long enough to cook us both lunch and a dinner we could warm up in the microwave, before she left with promises to be over tomorrow morning for our first lessons. Gramps himself didn't stay much longer after that either. He shared lunch with us, wished us well in our new home and left. Leaving our large new apartment to feel empty and lonely. Not even the realization that it used to be my parents could make it feel more like a home. Honestly it just made the aching loneliness worse.

Despite having the memories of before, of having parents. Even though I had my brother, who I loved more than anything, I still sometimes wished for parents that loved me. I still ached for family. Truly, I'm a greedy person, wanting more than all the love my brother gives to me.

* * *

On our fifth birthday gramps brought us take out and a shopping bag of sweets for each of us. He didn't stay long, only long enough to have lunch. The day was truly not that remarkable, maybe something I would remember for a while but it would eventually be swallowed up by something more memorable in the future. The only memorable part of the day was about a five minute conversation we had during lunch.

We were sitting in the living room, Me and my brother were on our knees at the end of the rectangular wood coffee table and gramps was on the couch. I was sipping the broth from the ramen takeout bowl, more focused on not spilling a single drop then on the coversation when my brother said:

"I want to be a ninja gramps!"

I spilled a little broth down my front in surprised. Not so much at what was being said more about how sudden and random it seemed. I had not had an inkling that my brother was even thinking about becoming a ninja yet. I mean I figured we both would become a ninja eventually, I was even excited about it, but I hadn't known he was thinking about. I could help but wonder why he hadn't brought it up with yet. A little hurt too.

"You are the right age for the academy, and there will be a new class starting in a few months." Gramps mused, before zeroing in on my brother. "Are you sure that is what you want Naruto?"

"Yes, I wanna be a ninja so I can be strong enough to protect Mina-nee, and you, and Rio and everyone." Naruto said resolute.

"Okay, you can go to the Academy Naruto." Gramps said with a smile and a hair ruffle.

My response was obvious. There was no way I was letting Naruto go alone. Not when he could die, not when I could stand by his side and fight for what I care about.

"I want to be a ninja too!"


	2. Two: growing pains

_Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took forever to get through. This is about seventeen pages on google docs so i hope the wait was worth it. Since I wanted to get this out it is not fully edited so there may be errors I missed. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Two**

growing pains

* * *

To say I was nervous to start the academy would be an understatement. I had no idea what to expect, something that was done intentionally to prevent Konoha's ninja from becoming one dimensional. I only knew for sure three things about the academy. Or well, I guess four things actually. One, I knew that most people stayed in the academy for around six years. Two, clan kids usually started a year or two later than civilian kids. Three, you can skip ahead as shown by Uchiha Itachi. Four, we would be learning the basics of becoming a shinobi. There are other things I can infer but the not knowing was getting me. How was I to know if I were prepared for this?

I couldn't help but wish we lived with adults who would know what we would need. Or that we still lived within one of the orphanages. In the orphanages, kids who decided to become shinobi were given a pack with the basics materials and a small monthly fund for any else that they would need. They would have to pay back this fund with interest once they started getting mission pay. They just had to sign what's commonly known as the academy contract, which was basically an advanced enlistment contract. Breaking the contract is impossible, the only way out of service once signed is death or severe injury. Most of these future ninja end up in the genin corps, which unlike the common conception are not simple cannon fodder. The genin corps go through rigorous training and are only genin because they lack a desire or the leadership skills to become chunin.

Non clan kids, and civilian born students outside the orphanage only have to sign a service contract, which basically is a written oath to Kohona, and once they have graduated they have to sign a enlistment contract. The clan kids have other, more stringent oaths to their clans who have their own contract with Kohona as a whole. They too will eventually have to sign a enlistment contract when they graduate.

Naruto and I fell into a smaller category where we basically had no choice in our service to Konoha. Not that gramps ever made it that obvious but I could read between the lines. The contract we signed before we started at the academy was basically a more stringent version of the academy contract, but more tailored to us as individuals. For myself, this was because I'm considered the last of the Uzumaki and would eventually have a seat in Konoha's Council as a clan head. Which isn't as impressive as it sounds. Konoha is a dictatorship, the only reason we have a council is because the First Hokage knew that if he and any future Hokage didn't listen to Konoha's citizens or have a place they could, the stability of the village would be in danger. Really, all the council is, is a place for citizens of Konoha to gossip and bring up any issues we have in regards to our clan or in the case of the civilian guild representatives, problems in their work union.

My brother on the hand is a jurinkuri and there is no way gramps, no matter how much he cares, would not use him to strengthen Konoha's forces. That is after all the truth of what it means to be a living sacrifice. It almost makes me glad that Naruto actually is a child and he doesn't realize he has been skillfully sculpted to love Konoha. I think that him living as willing sacrifice is better than an unwilling one. As cruel as it may be I am glad he won't truly understand just how much he has and is being manipulated into being Konoha's Jurinkuri.

I am not unaware that I myself am being molded and manipulated to be a weapon. A killer, with my father's genius and my mother's genes. I am aware, but I guess I learned some time ago that you can love someone and still be used by them. You can still love someone and hate them a little bit too. In this case the someone is Kohona.

I was nervous, mostly because I wasn't sure if I was ready for the academy. Intellectually I knew I was prepared as I could be, but that didn't stop the nerves. Naruto and I still have a few days before the academy starts, so I have time. I just don't know where to start.

Wait a minute...

"Shit I am an idiot. I'm going to die a very painful death." I muttered and rolled off the couch where I was moping.

"Pick up after yourself girl, you just dumped all your sweet wrappers on the floor." Rio-bachan said sharply from the kitchen where she was showing Naruto how to make different lunches to fill our new bento boxes she gifted us.

Rio-bachan quickly gave up on teaching me how to cook when I failed at making rice. For some reason I just can not cook, it never turns out right. I don't like doing it so it doesn't bother me too much. Luckily Naruto likes it and despite not being some genius at it he does have a knack for it. Rio-bachan was impressed enough with my brother she said she would give him a traveling cookbook for ninja once we started at the academy.

Seriously I am such an idiot. Rio-bachan was a ninja. I could have asked for help about the academy days ago. Before my nerves got this bad. I had stressed ate through all of my sweet stash.

I may have just a bit of a sweet tooth.

I got up from where I was sprawled on the floor, picking up the empty sweet packages and walked into the kitchen. I quickly threw away the trash before turning towards my savior and said, "Rio-bachan, you are a goddess. Please tell me what I will need for the academy!"

"I don't believe in flattery." Was her response. "I'll write you both a list. Now get out of the kitchen before you somehow ruin all the food by just standing near it."

"Mina-nee isn't that bad, she can at least make instant ramen." Naruto said, his lips turning up into a smirk when he added. "The ramen gods have not forsaken her."

"Ramen is yummy." I stated, shrugging as I left the room. "I'll just go practice my sensing stuff."

I practiced for an hour before Rio-bachan came to me with the lists. She handed them to me before leaving, we probably wouldn't see her for a couple days. I thanked her before going into the living room to look at them. My brother was laying on the couch reading a book so I didn't bother him and just sat on the floor.

The list weren't that long, but longer than I expected. And there were differences between mine and Naruto's list.

Both lists had these items:

Academy Quality Clothes

Academy Quality Weapon Kits

Academy Survival Pack

Academy First Aid Kits

Academy Rule Book

Academy School Sets (this is just basically a modified stationary set).

School Bag

The only addition to Naruto's list was: Academy Quality Weights

My list however had a couple additional items, which were: Standard Kunoichi Kit

The Kunoichi Guide for Puberty

Women Products

Kunoichi Class Kit

There was a note from Rio-bachan on my list. It said that while I might not need some of these items now it would better to have them on hand for when I need them later. Which was something I could get behind. In the before I started puberty early, as in I was eight when I had my first period. If that happened again I would prefer I had what I would need on hand so I wouldn't have to go and get them. As I had no mother here to talk me through the surprise of bleeding for what seemed to be no reason. Ah, but let's leave that for when it actually happens. I want to enjoy my period free life while I can.

I was facing away from the wall clock, and I was too lazy to turn around so I just dropped so I was laying on my back. It only took me a second to orient myself and find the clock. It was too late to go shopping now so I decided it would be something to do tomorrow.

"Naru-Naru, we need to go shopping for the academy tomorrow."

"Okay, you might want to pick up more sweets, you ate all of them." He agreed, and then added. "You should have enough of your spending money for it since we have been saving money for the academy separately."

"Gramps was the one that told us it would be helpful if we did."

"That's why gramps is the best." He said with a wide smile. "Believe it!"

* * *

"Mina-nee look it's orange!" My brother said holding a hanger with a bright orange monstrosity on it. "I want it!"

"No, no, and no, you can get it for around the house but not for the academy. I would die Naru, from secondhand embarrassment. Do you want that on your soul?"

Naruto looked at it again, shrugged and hung it over his arm. "Fine, then you have to help me find a outfit with orange for the academy."

"Deal."

I moved around the clothing section of the store which was essentially for academy students. It was even close, only a short walk from the building itself. The store, named 'Kura's Goods' was owned by two former nin, who's injuries in the last war were severe enough to retire them from service. Rio-bachan had recommended them, but even without her recommendation I'm sure we would have found it ourselves. The orange jumpsuit was evidence itself.

I knew that finding clothing that we liked would take us the longest so I had planned it for last. Most of what we needed we had already gotten. From this store too. The only items we got outside of Kura's were Naruto's weights, my Kunoichi kit, some snacks for both of us and my stock of women's products. Now we just had to find clothes we were happy with.

I shifted through the clothes, looking for something orange. A dark orange and black jacket caught my eye. It was mostly orange but it had black on the sleeve cuffs, collar, and on the back in a Uzumaki spiral. It was perfect. I grabbed a couple in Naruto's size, and made my way towards him, picking up some long sleeve mesh shirts on my way. He was holding a few pair of navy blue pants and was comparing some t-shirts when I stopped behind him.

"Here it's orange, but not gaudy." I said holding out the jacket. "Get both the black and a few red, just not the white it won't stay clean."

"Okay, hey try this one." He agreed and reached over to grab a light blue kimono style top. "It even has the Uzumaki swirl along the bottom."

"I love it."

We exchanged clothes, Naruto then headed for the changing room to make sure everything fit and I continued to try to find myself an outfit. I picked up some shorts but put them back after a second of deliberation. I ended up deciding on a black-grey jumpsuit. I picked up a few with quarter sleeves, as well as a few sleeveless and a couple that had thick spaghetti straps and ended as shorts instead of pants. I also picked out some mesh long sleeves and a few short sleeve mesh shirts for myself.

I went and tried them on, it was only after I changed the size of my mesh that I ran back into my brother who had grabbed a different size of t-shirt. We payed for our stuff, not before grabbing a few extra things we liked and then headed home.

I was exhausted, shopping always tired me out, it was never something I enjoyed doing just for the heck of it. I dropped the bags of my stuff on the ground by the couch and stretched out on it. I was asleep only moments later.

* * *

Naruto kicked me out of my bed early the Tuesday we started the academy. And yes, I mean he literally kicked me out of bed. I do enjoy my sleep, almost as much as I enjoy sweets. I am not a deep sleeper, but I am the kind of person that hates waking up. I will lay half asleep for hours if given the chance.

"No." I whine as I lay sprawled out awkwardly on the floor, my blanket wrapped tightly around one leg. "Leave me alone."

"Minako!" Naruto yells from somewhere outside my room. "Get the fuck up."

My brother is not a morning person either. He is just one of those people that once they are awake they are awake. He also is better at acting like he is happy to be awake even when he is just about to stab someone. Oh god, I can see it now, that murder smile. It's too early for this.

"Mina-nee, I made breakfast." He calls from the kitchen, and I can imagine he's holding a cooking utensil threateningly.

"Coming." I grumble, as I push myself up from the floor.

I get dressed quickly, deciding to leave my hair in the braid I slept in. I don't particularly care that it looks messy, I don't want to deal with it. It's only the second week of April so I wear the warmer option of the quarter sleeve jumpsuit, with the mesh long sleeve underneath and the kimono style top over the both. Once I am dressed I slouch my way into the kitchen.

"Food." I demand, and sit in the seat Naruto points at.

I eat the simple breakfast of tamago kake gohan, while Naruto goes and gets dressed. He had already ate, as he let me sleep in a little. My brother is the best. When I am done I start to wash, dry and put away the dishes we used for breakfast. Naruto had come back into the kitchen on the third to last dish and grabbed the premade bentos from where they were stored as well as a few random selections of different sweets from my stash for me.

"Thanks, I gotta brush my teeth and we can go." I tell him and give him a kiss on the cheek as I leave the room.

I brush my teeth quickly, and then we head out. Our feet taking us in what is already becoming a familiar route to the academy.

We had the entrance ceremony yesterday, which I basically daydreamed through. So we already know what class we are in, luckily we are together. I would hate to be in separate classes. When we get to the academy we don't wait around and head straight for our class. I do my best to ignore my jealousy when we pass parents sending off their kids. I don't do a very good job at it.

Naruto and I go our separate ways when we get to the classroom. He heads towards a table close to the window and up front. I choose a seat towards the back and in the middle. I pick the table that is already occupied by what looks like a Nara and a Akimichi. I pick this seat because I don't think they will mind if I nap, or snack until our sensei gets here.

I choose to snack and then nap. I settle on the bag of crunchy, chocolate sticks, and lean forward so I can rest my elbow on the table. I rest my head in my hand and use my free hand to bring the sweet to my mouth.

When I notice the Akimichi looking at me, I hold out the bag and ask, "Want one?

The Nara leans forward, and uses his arms to pillow his head. Which is turned to face me, and the boy is looking at me with narrowed eyes. The Akimichi slowly reached over to pull out one of the chocolate stick out of the bag in my hand.

"Thanks, I don't like many sweets but you can't go wrong with these." The Akimichi says once he has finished the sweet.

"You're welcome." I reply, then meet the Nara's stare and ask. "What about you?"

The Nara stares at me for a moment longer before turning his head and seemily actually falls into a light doze. I make a sound of irritation, and bring the bag of sweets to my chest.

"See if I ever offer you sweets again. I don't just let anyone have some of mine." I grumble, and blush a little when I see the Akimichi laughing at me good naturedly.

The redheaded boy catches my eye and says earnestly. "I'm honored you shared with me. Maybe I will give you chip later."

I found myself dazzled. This boy was a adorable cinnamon roll who could probably hand me my ass. I have to become his friend. He is just so sweet.

"Uzumaki Minako," I blurted, and then add quickly. "That's me, I mean that that's my name."

"Akimichi Choji, It's nice to meet you Uzumaki-chan."

I smiled widely at him, and said. "You can call me Minako, Choji-kun! We are friends now after all!"

Choji smiled back widely before elbowing the sleeping Nara in his side. "This guy here is Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked annoyed that he was woken up. He was glaring at Choji's elbow that was still nudging him.

"What." He grumbled, and moved his glare onto me.

"We were introducing ourselves Shika." Choji smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "This is Uzumaki Minako-chan. We are friends now."

"No." He said and glared at me.

"Awe, Maru-chan green doesn't suit you!" I said as I leaned back and smirked at him.

He smirks back challengingly. "Smug makes you look ugly."

Before I could say something back and escalate the situation farther Naruto who had been watching me spoke up. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hit him or thank him. The little shit.

"Stop being a bitch Mina-nee."

I pouted and put buried my head in my arms. After a few seconds of my dramatics I turned my head head and glared at him.

"Is this what betrayal feels like?" I asked the room, then I directed my ire towards my brother. "Naru-Naru, my dear twin aren't you supposed to have my side in everything?"

"Not if it will get you maimed by an angry Nara. They can be very viscous, or at least that's what Rio-bachan said."

Choji laughed so hard it shook the table we shared. Shika-kun glared at the moving table, but something about it seemed like it was just for show.

"Quiet!" A tall and broad man with striking lavender hair called from where he was leaning against the doorway. "I am Yuu-sensei, I will be your main teacher for the rest of this year. In case of a emergency you all will find me for your orders, do you understand?"

Only two quarters of the class responded affirmatively. The rest, which happened to mostly be kids from the richer of the civilian guilds who were mostly here because they found the life of a shinobi exciting; most likely because they have only gotten a romanticized view of it. That would change quickly, I was sure. Rio-bachan warned us about these kids, because they would cause trouble until they settled into this different lifestyle.

"I will only say this once more. In case of an emergency I will be your commanding officer. If I am dead you will go to my aide for your orders." He pauses only to make sure we are listening. "If it is outside of academy hours, or between terms you will follow the orders of the nearest commanding officer wherever you may be. Do you you all understand this?"

This time almost everyone replied with a clear, "Yes sir."

A boy in the front row about five seats from Naruto raised his hand. The boy in question could have passed as a Uchiha if not for the dark green hair and eyes. I wondered if he was a bastard child.

Yuu-sensei eyed him for a moment before he said, "Speak."

"Why do we need to get orders outside the academy if we are only academy students?" The boy asked, obviously struggling to word his question.

"You all have signed a contract when you signed up for the academy, as such you are no longer a civilian and while you are not ninja yet you still are considered part of Konoha's military force. Does this answer your question?"

"Yes sir."

From that point on we got straight to the actual school work. As a class we started with learning the general shinobi rules, as well as the rules and regulations that are unique to Konoha. By the end of our time in the academy we will know all of these things by heart. Yuu-sensei finishes off the lecture by introducing us to the basics of the hand signs (exercises mostly, to improve dexterity) and sends us off to lunch.

I don't leave my seat for lunch, as Naruto had dropped off my lunch before he ran to join the majority of out class outside. The simple lunch of rice and grilled fish is easy enough to eat quickly. I grab a random sweet from my backpack for desert. Once I have my empty bento put away, I lean forward and reat my head on one arm and cover my face with the other. Time for a nap, and the relatively quiet classroom is the perfect place.

"Tch, you're not too bad Uzumaki." Shikamaru says before I can drift off.

Apparently he didn't leave when Choji did.

"It's Minako, Maru-kun."

"Sounds good Ko-chan."

Shikamaru one, me zero.

* * *

It took three weeks for me to notice that Naruto was having trouble in class. I felt horrible when I realized just how little I paid attention to my brother during those weeks.

The guilt didn't last though. No, it was soon replaced with anger. Damn, I liked Yuu-sensei. I spent two days observing the situation, making sure I understood what was really going on. I wanted to be sure if I was right about the root of the problem. Of fucking course it had to do with the Kyuubi. Yuu-sensei didn't hate my brother, at least not like most civilians did, but he was wary. Which made it so he was unwilling to do much else other than have my brother in his class. Hr wasn't willing to be a teacher to the Kyuubi brat. Yuu-sensei wouldn't answer any questions my brother had and he wouldn't him like he would any other student. What was worse was some of the students had noticed and started treating my brother differently, much like the other kids at the orphanage use to.

It pissed me the fuck off.

Most of what we have learned so far was just expanding on the basics that Rio-bachan had taught us. Stuff that my brother learned quicker than I did. I was not much of a 'book ninja', and while Naruto isn't one either, out of the two of us he is more book inclined. I only seem to be better at it because I am more of a auditory learner than he is.

Now that I was aware my brother was having issues, I cornered him after class let out.

"What do you not understand?" I asked (read demanded) of him once we were inside our home. "I'll help you with it, and we will try to find a way to make sure you don't fall behind."

It took a few days to get him caught up. That was the easy part. The hard part was helping him in class. Naruto hates how I take notes, I don't give enough details where he needs them. They will work for now, though later when the work gets harder this won't work very well.

It took a lot of trial and error before we figured out something to help him. One method we learned was that tapping his foot, or creating some time of rhythm with his body during lectures helped him retain the information. Another method was that if I rewrote my notes and added different colors, tables and pictures it helped the information to as Naruto put it 'click' in his head. The last method we found to work was to get him a beaded bracelet, each bead a different texture, he could fiddle with when he got too fidgety in class.

I was still pissed off about Yuu-sensei but well he wouldn't be our teacher forever.

We would manage, we always have.

* * *

It was close the the end of May and the weather was finally starting to warm up. This spring was the rainiest the Land of Fire had in years. Which also made it the coldest.

This is important because apparently the only reason Shikamaru and Choji haven't taken me to their favorite hill to cloud watch and hang out was because it was too cold. Now that it was warm enough they decided it was time to take me there. Without my input.

Naruto and I normally wait in the classroom or in the training grounds for the rush of parents picking up kids to end. This is a habit we formed because of our orphaned status (because we are bitter and jealous) and because of the looks. People look at us and see ghosts. Of the loved ones they lost the day we were born, and because they see a poor reflection of our parents in our features. The looks that my brother gets because all some people want to see is the Kyuubi and not a boy burdened greatly. So we wait and leave later with the students whose parents don't come to pick them up. Sometimes we even wait until the older students leave (classes are two hours longer the last two years at the Academy) and the building empties of all other students. And when we don't want to go to an empty home, when we aren't enough for each other, we wait until long after sun sets before we leave.

This wasn't one of those days, but I could feel that is was a day we would stay a little later. We had a guest speaker today, her daughter was in our class and I didn't feel like going home yet. Not while I ached where the missing whole my mother left a hole in my heart. I was moping, staring blankly at the ceiling as I balanced on the back legs of my chair.

"Troublesome." This was the only warning I got before Shikamaru grabbed one of my hands that was resting in my lap and pulled me after him as he left the classroom.

My other hand was grabbed by a grinning Choji before I could wiggle out of the Nara's hold. He was much stronger than me and as such all I could do was let them drag me along. We were out of the building and coming to a halt in front of both of their amused fathers before I was ready for it.

"Ko-chan is coming to our hill with us today." Choji told his dad, and pulled me to I was face to face with his much larger father. "Say hi Ko-chan."

To be honest my mind blanked. How are you supposed to react to meeting your best friends parents?

I of course blurted the first thing that came to mind in that moment, "Motherfucking shit you must have some strong ass genes for your kid to look exactly like you." The added, "I need to work on my brain to mouth filter when I am nervous," probably didn't help much.

"I regret this already." Shikamaru sighed, his voice just louder than Choji's laughter. "Get a grip Ko-chan."

And just like like I wasn't nervous anymore.

"Excuse me, _Maru-kun_ , you are the one that spung," I waved my arms around to gesture towards his father. "On me."

"If you weren't moping around and paid attention when I talked to you-"

Choji interrupted with an exasperated, "Can you two not bicker for another five minutes."

"No." Shikamaru and I said simultaneously.

"Not even to properly introduce your friend?" Shikamaru's father asked, he was smiling which betrayed the stern tone of voice he used.

"Oh sorry! I'm Uzumaki Minako, it's nice to meet you Nara-san, Akimichi-san."

Choji's dad laughed. His laughter was deeper than his son's but it was just as open and warm. I couldn't have stopped the blush from reddening my cheeks even if I tried. No wonder Choji was so cute if he took after his dad. Later when I met his mother I will realize that Choji could have been more adorable and I will die.

"Shikaku is fine Minako-chan." Shikamaru's dad echoed Choji's dad's, "Just call me Choza."

I smile and nod, and after a second add, "Okay."

"Come on kiddos," Choza-san coaxed. "Let's go get something to eat before you head out to the hill."

As we left I didn't pay my brother attention as he waved goodbye from the classroom window. I didn't notice his frown as he watched our small group leave, as he watched me leave him behind.

* * *

It became a habit to spend time with Choji and Shikamaru after class. I didn't see any problem with this, and as the term was almost over, and I was looking forward to spending summer break with my friends too. It was one of the days where I went home with Naruto, days that were become rare, when everything went to shit.

I was sitting in the living room rewriting my notes. I was humming a random tune and looking for a specific colored pen when Naruto came into the room. He looked surprised to see me.

"Naru-naru?"

"Don't call me that!" He said angrily, surprising me with its intensity.

"What, why?"

"'Cause I said so," Naruto said, his voice rising to a shout. "It's not like you care anyway."

I replied with a harsh, "What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I care."

"If you cared you wouldn't have abandoned me!" He yelled and turned on his heel and left.

The door slamming shut behind him shook me enough to get moving. I raced after him. I was too late though. I couldn't see him anywhere. If I was a better sensor or if Konoha was smaller I would have tracked him down that way. I wouldn't give up that easily though.

I spent the next three hours looking for him. First I checked all his favorite places. When I didn't find him, I expanded my search around each spot. Eventually I had to admit defeat though. If he didn't want to be found I wouldn't find him. My brother was slippery like that.

I reluctantly went back home. I slipper inside our home which felt unbelievably empty. Oh, I sighed loudly, and blinked back the tears that wanted to fall. I got so hung up with having friends I forgot all about Naruto. How many times did he have to come home to a empty house, how many times did he feel like this when he got home?

I sat in the living room waiting for him to come home. When he didn't come home after the sun set I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I was such a bad sister. I blindly made my way way to my room and to my bed. I cried myself asleep.

The next morning I woke up late. There was evidence, a dirty bowl and chopsticks in the sink, that Naruto had came home last night. He hadn't woke me up so I knew he was still mad at me. That he was still hurt. Damn it!

I quickly got dressed, forgetting the kimono style outer shirt I favored. (I had planned to do laundry yesterday). And since I woke up late I didn't have time to tie back my hair, or well, I didn't have time to find a hair tie. I barely remembered to grab my school bag before I booked it to the Academy. I made it to the classroom seconds before I would have been late. I was a mess, my hair was all over the place, I looked half dressed and I was starving. I had no one to blame but myself though, I deserved this misery for hurting my brother.

It was only when we were halfway through the math lesson when I realized I left my math notebook on the living room table. I pretty much gave up on class when I realized this. I couldn't tell you what we learned that day, I was just too distracted.

I let out a relieved breath when the day ended. Naruto was already almost to the door when I was able to grab the back of his jacket.

"Wait Naruto! Please!" I said beyond desperation. "Please."

"No."

I watched numbly as my brother shook off my hold on his jacket and ran out the room. My vision blurred, and I refused, I refused to cry in front of everyone. I was to shaky on my feet to run out of the room, so I just went and collapsed back into my seat.

I buried my head in my arms and tried to stop the tears from coming. I failed.

I hadn't seen my brother's face so I hadn't realized he was crying too.

* * *

I didn't see Naruto until late the next day. It was a Sunday so we didn't have class. I was stress eating through my stash of sweets as I laid on the couch and stared at the pile of clean laundry that needed to be folded when he walked into the house. He was not alone.

"I'm home Mina-chan," He said hesitantly. "I brought a friend."

"Welcome home!" I replied quietly. "Ah hello…"

"Aburame Shino, It's nice to meet you Uzumaki-san." My brother's jacket and sunglasses clad friend greeted from behind my brother.

"Minako is okay," I muttered. "I mean you can call me Minako if you want."

"You can call me Shino, it's only logical of course as your brother is my best friend."

"Best friend?" Naruto asked his eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes." Shino replied and pushed up his glasses to try to hide his embarrassment. "Yamanaka-san explained it to me yesterday."

"Ino-chan did?"

"Ino-chan?" I echoed.

My brother smiled and then said, "Yeah, Ino-chan and Shi-kun are my best friends!"

I couldn't help but notice that Shino turned as red as my hair at the nickname. Though I thought I could see a smile hidden under his high collar.

"It's nice to meet my brother best friend, Shino-kun." I said before it hot too awkward.

Shino nodded his head in agreement. My brother reached back and grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him towards my brother's bedroom. Naruto opened the door, gently pushing Shino inside before turning to face me.

"I'm sorry." My brother said meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry too."

We kept eye contact for only a second longer. His door shut with a quiet click. I let out a relieved sigh.

We would be okay.


End file.
